


Pencil Stubs

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: If only Merlin and Arthur would consider the single people around them...





	Pencil Stubs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jealousy
> 
> Another unrelated fic to the rest of the series. Thought I'd have another go at Morgana.

Morgana would be the first person to defend Merlin and Arthur's romance. She was so happy that her brother had finally found the person who made him fall back in love with his life and smile and laugh more than he'd ever done before.

"Hi Morgana, you know I hate voicemail, but I had to leave you a message. Come join us at the pub tonight. It'll be fun and we haven't seen you in ages. It's Merlin, by the way. See at 7. The Crown."

She pulled a face at her phone before throwing it against her pillows. A girl can't spend every night in the pub with her brother and his boyfriend. One has better things to do, like painting her nails.

Or rearranging her closet.

Or cleaning all the handles on her kitchen cupboards.

Her phone rang again. Arthur's face filled her screen. It nearly went to voicemail before she answered it.

"What?" she snapped.

"Did you get Merlin's message?" he asked in lieu of a greeting.

"No," she lied. "My voicemail service has been acting up."

"Okay," she could hear he didn't believe her. "Are you going to join us at The Crown? It's quiz night and we need a team of four. Come on, please?"

She huffed a sigh. "I don't know if I can, I'm super busy." If one counts going through one's Netflix account looking for obscure Swedish films "super busy".

"Get some pants on, you're coming with. I'm at your door." Morgana heard three knocks on her front door.

"Dammit," she muttered. Arthur had keys and he would let himself in if she didn't let him in. She ran to her window and threw it open. "Fine, you win!" she called down to him. "I'll be there in a second."

Two hours later, Morgana was ready to poke her eyes out with the pencil helpfully supplied by the quizmaster. Arthur and Merlin had been canoodling the entire time, barely answering the questions and only looked up to order another round of drinks or shots. The fourth member of their team sat stoically beside her most of the night, not saying a word, but writing down the answers.

It really was the worst night ever. If given a do over, Morgana would have told Arthur to bugger off and spent the night doing pleasant things like sorting out her underwear drawer or waxing her bikini area. She couldn't look at the two across from her. Every smile, every stupid little kiss was like a needle to her heart.

It got too much, and she pushed away from the table causing it to wobble. This caught the attention of the boys.

"Morgana!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Is everything alright?" Merlin asked.

Morgana nodded. "Yes. Fine. Just...I have to go." She gathered up her bag and coat and left in a hurry. Once on the street, she gulped down some air before digging in her bag for her cigarettes.

She placed one on her lips and dove back into her bag for her lighter. A flame flickered in her periphery and she looked up. The stoic man from earlier stood beside her, holding a lighter. She leaned forward, and lit her cigarette.

"Thanks," she said, exhaling the smoke.

"No worries," he replied eyeing her closely. "Can I walk you home?"

Morgana blinked in surprise. No one had ever offered to walk her home before. She nodded and turned towards her house. He fell into step easily beside her.

"You know, watching those two," he hitched a thumb over his shoulder, "would drive anyone crazy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she huffed before taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Its okay to be jealous of them, I know I am."

"I'm not jealous!" she protested.

"No, you're not. You just feel the need to avoid spending time with them and when you are with them, the constant lovey dovey stuff makes you consider inflicting harm with a pencil."

Morgana froze and gaped at him."How...that's...don't be silly. I'm happy for my brother."

"I know. I'm happy for him too. I just wish he'd keep his happiness to tolerable levels, you know?"

She laughed at this. "Exactly," she threw her cigarette butt on the ground, stamping it out. "I didn't catch your name earlier."

He held out his hand. "Leon."

As she took his hand, he pulled her closer. Her heart skipped a beat before speeding up. This close up, he was rather handsome. "What do you say we work on making them jealous of us?"

Morgana pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
